


A Night To Regret

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Grey和小叔子Vilkas的狗血故事，和《Transformation》里同一个女抓。大致剧情走向是Sanguine的魔神任务，宿醉后的抓根宝必须弄清楚她干了什么好事（





	1. Chapter 1

“……”

一片混沌中，似乎有什么声音。Gray努力想分辨，但她的耳朵像是塞了棉花，或是灌满了海水，所有声音都是一片模糊。

“……起来！”

声音逐渐清晰起来，隐约是个男人的声音。他在叫她，在叫她起来。干嘛要起来？Gray有些迷惑。她睡得正安稳，即便是龙临塔着火了都别想叫她起来。

“——你这个麻烦的女人赶紧醒一醒不然你就会被丢进矿坑里了！”

男人的声音忽然变得大声了许多，震碎了那一片混沌，效果不吝于一把斧头劈到了她的脑袋里。Gray勉强撑开了眼皮，看到她心爱的老公的脸就在眼前。她心下一喜，伸出手臂就想环住他的脖子，还很自然地嘟起嘴，想在他的俊脸上亲一口。

男人露出了羞愤难当的表情，迅速伸手推开了她的脸。 “——别做梦了！醒醒！！”

这一掌把Gray打懵了。她只是想亲一口，而她的好老公居然这样对她！Gray委委屈屈地想往被子里缩，但她忽然反应过来，她身下并不是风宅里的柔软床褥，而是又冷又硬的石砖。

怎么回事？

Gray心下一惊，腾地一下坐起身来，却立刻眩晕得什么都看不清。

“你终于醒啦？”男人的声音在她耳边响起，带着浓重的诺德口音，还有毫不掩饰的讽刺。 “下回看清人再投怀送抱行吗？”

“Vilkas？”Gray终于分辨出了声音的主人。 眼前乱晃的星星一点点消退，她这才看清了眼前的是Vilkas而不是Farkas。他像是没休息好一样，一向修理整齐的下巴上冒出了青青的胡茬，让他看上去和Farkas更相似了。Gray尴尬得简直想夺门而出。

“我……”她的嗓子痛得有如刀割，声音干哑无比， “这是哪里？”

Vilkas没好气地瞪了她一眼。 “看看你身下的石砖，我们在玛卡斯城。”

玛卡斯？Gray有些迷惑。 她想站起身，然而又一阵眩晕袭来。她想吐。

男人的手摁住了她的嘴。 “你已经惹了天大的麻烦了，别再加一条在神庙里呕吐，这可算是亵渎神明的重罪，你就真的得去坐牢了。”

Gray努力想掰开他的手，她只想赶紧吐出来。但男人的力气比她大多了，他的手摁着她的嘴，把所有的字句和呕吐的企图都牢牢堵住。她想用眼神在Vilkas身上剜掉一块肉，但她是真的晕得不行，连瞪人的力气都没有，她只有把所有的意志都用来克制呕吐的冲动。

“忍着，”Vilkas靠在她耳边咬牙切齿， “我们身上的钱都不够交罚金，你要是真的吐出来就完了，明白吗？即便有东西涌上来你也得吞下去。”

Gray拼命忍耐。所幸她的胃里什么都没有，泛上来的胃酸被她强压了下去。Vilkas大发慈悲地拍着她的背，缓解了那一阵可怕的烧心感。

“玛卡斯……”好不容易捱过了这一阵烧心，Gray环顾着四周。 “我为什么会在玛卡斯城？这是……这是Dibella的神庙吗？”

Vilkas将她扶起， “对。——你不是在装傻吧？”

“你也该起来了，你这个亵渎神明的醉汉！”女人的声音传来，Gray这才发现神庙里还有另一个人，是女祭司Senna。 “不论你是装傻还是真的喝断片了，你都得负责把这里打扫干净。”

“我做什么了？”站起来后Gray只觉得头疼欲裂。 “我的头……天啊，我的头好疼……”

Vilkas暗暗掐了她的胳膊一把示意她别说话，但Senna已经尖叫起来。 “头疼？你喝得酩酊大醉，喝得连怎么到这里都不记得，你怎么可能不头疼！？”

“对不起对不起，”Gray连忙道歉， “我做了什么？我可以赔——”

“钱不够。”Vilkas打断了她。

“不够！？”Gray急了。虽然她并不是阔绰人家，但她知道自己还是攒下了不少钱的。 “我身上总是带着……”

“我一会儿再告诉你。 ”Vilkas说。 “Dibella的女祭司，我很抱歉给你带来这么多麻烦。”

“是的是的，我非常之抱歉。”Gray赶紧附和， “我能做什么来弥补吗？”

也许是他们诚恳的态度打动了Senna，女祭司的表情终于没那么愤怒了。 “你把这里清理干净，我就不去叫卫兵了。”

说完，Senna转身就走进了神庙的内殿，很明显是叫Gray赶紧开始清理。Gray没办法，只有强忍着头疼，面对自己闯下的祸。

Gray来过Dibella的神庙，这里算是玛卡斯城里最干净的地方了，但现在却是一片狼藉。供奉的花朵被打翻在地，花瓣被踩得稀烂；不少瓷器被打碎了，碎片撒得到处都是。原本干净的石砖沾满了泥土和草叶，而地上有几个摔破的酒瓶，葡萄酒凝在地上，结成黏糊糊的一片。Gray哀叫一声，知道自己有得忙活了。

“怎么？想赖账？”Vilkas戏谑的声音传来， “还是说不知道从哪里开始了？”

“Vilkas，”Gray咬着牙， “你刚才拼命捂着我的嘴，害得我吐不出来难受了半天，你还有心思冷嘲热讽！？”

“要不是我反应快没让你吐出来，你现在已经在希纳矿坑了。”Vilkas说， “擅闯神庙并且闹事可是渎神重罪，你是喝了多少连这个都不记得了？”

“……喝断片了，我连怎么来这儿的都不知道。”Gray讪讪地说。 “你记得吗？”

Vilkas抱着手臂，没有说话。

Gray忽然反应过来。 “——等等，我昨晚不记得和你一起啊！？”

摇头。“我昨晚在玛卡斯城门看到你，见你醉醺醺地冲进了神庙里大喊大叫，然后倒地睡着了。我只知道这么多。”

真丢脸，唯一一次醉酒闹事反而被这个恶劣的小叔子看到了，她大概会被他嘲笑三十年。Gray看着眼前的狼藉，又一次陷入了宿醉的呆滞中。

“——你要是需要帮忙就快点说，不然我走了。”Vilkas说。

她的确需要帮忙，Gray的肩膀垮了下来。 “我需要帮忙。”

她以为Vilkas会趁机继续调侃她，但他只是拿起了扫帚。

Gray第一次尝到宿醉的滋味。

和喜欢豪饮的诺德人不同，她最多只喝一小瓶蜂蜜酒。她实在是想不起来，为什么自己会喝得酩酊大醉，以至于连一整晚发生了什么都不记得。

她觉得自己的脑袋好沉，像是灌满了铁水一样。有些声音听的不是很清楚，但有些声音被放大了。Vilkas在一旁扫地，扫帚在石砖上刮擦的声音清晰无比，细细簌簌地恼人。他的手上还带着狼甲护手，金属在动作之间接触的声音，在她听来像是蛋糕里的针尖一般突兀。

“你还好吗？”Vilkas像是注意到她的不适， “不舒服？”

“耳朵暂时不好用。”Gray勉强笑了一下。

Vilkas明白过来。 “你休息一下吧，我去丢了这些瓷器碎片就回来。”他不等她拒绝，带着一盆瓷器碎片走了出去。

真是奇怪，Gray的脑袋努力运转着。除了Kodlak和他的哥哥，Vilkas对任何人都没有什么耐心。他这次没把她挖苦一番真是太奇怪了，Gray不知道自己是该庆幸还是该担心。

即便头晕脑胀，Gray也不想把所有事都丢给他。她放下扫帚，四处查看着神庙里还有什么破损。所幸的是除了瓷器之外，她没有弄坏其他东西，石壁上也没有被刀剑劈砍过的痕迹。应该算是不幸中的万幸吧，Gray自嘲地想，至少她喝醉了不会乱砍，伤了人的几率应该也会小得多。

地上除了摔碎的瓷器之外，还有不少被随意扔在地上的杂物，不外乎是一些神庙供奉常用的东西。一些鲜花和灵魂石，几本书被甩在地上，还有一尊Dibella的雕像。幸好雕像没有被摔坏，不然她真的就得去矿坑里坐牢了。

Gray慢慢地把东西收拾好，鲜花插到花瓶里，灵魂石放回茶几上，摆正纯金的雕像。她拿起扫帚把剩余的垃圾扫作一堆，想一会儿一起拿去扔掉。但她在杂物里看到了几片羽毛。

她的心一沉，意识到这不是个好兆头，但她不知道为什么。她赶紧蹲下身在垃圾里拨弄，翻找出了好几片灰褐色的羽毛。

在她翻弄的时候，身后的金属大门被推开了。

“在看垃圾里还有没有剩下的酒？”Vilkas的声音。他似乎恢复了常态，因为他又开始和她唇枪舌剑。但Gray没心思和他斗嘴： “你快过来看看，这几片羽毛有点不对劲。”

Vilkas凑过来看了一眼： “乌鸦鬼婆的羽毛。” 他立刻下了结论。

“你怎么知道？”Gray心里越发不安。

“这么大一片的羽毛，不可能是雉鸡或是家禽的。” Vilkas说， “我在白银猎手的老窝里见过鹰的羽毛，也比这个小得多。”

“你昨晚看到我身上带着乌鸦鬼婆的羽毛了吗？”

“没有。”Vilkas拧起了眉头。 “这不是个好兆头，惹上乌鸦鬼婆可没什么好事。”

Gray抱着一丝侥幸， “也许是别人给我的？或是路上的虎人商队卖给我的？”

“也许。” 他嘴上这么说，但表情还是很凝重。他开始在那对垃圾里翻找，找出了更多的灰褐色羽毛。

“再找找，” Gray说， “也许还有点别的东西能提供线索。”

Gray也蹲下身，尽力忍耐着眩晕感。她找到了几个空酒瓶，更多的乌鸦鬼婆的羽毛，还有——

“巨人的脚趾头？”Vilkas嫌弃地看着那颗连着趾骨的脚趾，灰暗厚重的脚趾甲里塞满了泥土，看起来恶心极了。 “乌鸦鬼婆和巨人，我以后再也不会让你碰酒了。”

“即使你硬灌我也不会喝了。”Gray揉着疼痛的额角，羞愧得无地自容。 “虽然我很好奇，但是我真的不想知道这颗脚趾头是从哪儿来的。”她尽量抹掉了那颗脚趾头上的泥土，打开背包就要往里塞。

“你要这么恶心的东西干嘛？”

“巨人脚趾是难得的炼金材料，我可以自己用或者卖出去。”Gray把那颗脚趾头丢进背包里。她等着Vilkas接话，也许是一句抱怨，或是鼻子里不耐的哼声。但他没有立刻回话，只是盯着那对垃圾，像是很感兴趣的模样。

“怎么？想再翻翻然后开个杂货铺？”

Vilkas拨开了一堆碎瓷片，从里面抽出了一张纸条。 “是上好的丝绸做的，和我们平常用的羊皮纸可不一样。”

神庙里用的都是常见的羊皮纸，这么昂贵的料子可不是随意拿得到的。Gray拿过那张纸条打开，里面胡乱写着：

** _修复法杖的材料_ _：_ **

** _巨人脚趾_ **

** _圣水_ **

** _乌鸦鬼婆羽毛_ **

** _Sam_ **

Vilkas凑了过来： “不是你的笔迹。”

“幸好不是……其他的都找到了，但是圣水是什么鬼！？”

“我不相信这世界上真的有圣水。 ——而且什么法杖要用巨人脚趾和乌鸦鬼婆的羽毛修？”Vilkas皱着眉头。

“我也不知道。但我们还是把东西都拿上，没准是个很重要的法杖呢。”

“我不相信魔法。”Vilkas过于急躁地说。

Gray有些难过。Farkas和Vilkas都不喜欢魔法。他们小时候目睹了天际与梭莫的战争，魔法对于他们来说还是心里的一个创口。

“我们还不知道究竟发生了什么，”Gray拍了拍他的背表示安抚。 “但如果我真的和那些操纵尸体的巫师有什么瓜葛，我一定会纠正错误的。”

Vilkas看着她，冰蓝色的眼睛里是放大的瞳孔。Gray的心忽然就软了下来，她不知道这么多年之后他的心里还对魔法充满恐惧。但他终于冷静了下来，下颚绷紧的线条稍微软化了一些。

“我相信你。”他说。

“你是不是趁我不省人事的时候偷了我的钱包？”Gray一边埋怨一边走向银血家族开的酒店，一不留神被门前的台阶绊了一下。

Vilkas早就习惯了她歪歪扭扭的步伐，一把抓住了Gray的肩头，没让她用脸敲门。 “偷钱包倒不至于，但我的确是翻了你的口袋。”

“为什么！？”Gray很想掐死他，苦于胳膊都抬不起来了，只好作罢。她勉强提着一口气擦完了神庙里的地板，现在是真的软得堪比烂泥。她忽然没了听借口的心思，因为她看到了一把椅子。

Vilkas看到她两眼放绿光恨不得扑上去的模样，连叹气的心情都没有了。他赶紧让她坐下，接着起身想去给她拿点喝的。

“别是蜂蜜酒吧？我不想再碰任何酒了，温过的蜂蜜酒也不行。”

“……只是给你拿杯水，不会给你再喝酒了。”

“可是我不想喝水，”Gray的脸颊摁在桌面上，哼哼唧唧地抱怨， “我要喝牛奶。”

“牛奶？”Vilkas一脸嫌弃， “你是三岁小孩吗？”

这些诺德人对牛奶到底有什么偏见！？“我不管，我不是诺德人，我就要喝牛奶，甜的热牛奶！”

不要和无理取闹的女人较真，Vilkas想起了他的好哥哥的教诲。他勉强忍下了翻涌的笑意，和老板点了些食物，走回桌边坐下。

“喂，你还没告诉我为什么要翻我钱包？”Gray还是没抬头。

“因为知道你闯祸了，想看你有没有钱交罚款。”Vilkas说，给自己倒了一杯水。 “没想到你的口袋比你的脸干净多了。”

酒店老板把热牛奶端了上来，还附赠了一脸不屑，但Gray懒得理他，有偏见的诺德人她见得多了。加了蜂蜜的热牛奶温暖了肠胃，她终于觉得没那么难受了。 “我明明每次出门都会带够钱的……这顿饭多少钱？我回去还你。”

“能免费看戏我已经很满足了。”Vilkas的脸上满是戏谑。他的烤羊腿刚刚上桌，散发着诱人的香气。

“凭什么你给你自己点了这么好的，我就没有？”Gray很气愤。

Vilkas拿起刀叉开始切那块热气腾腾的烤肉。 “这是给我们两个人点的……我自己可吃不完这么多。”

他切得很细心，没有让刀叉刮出刺耳的声音。一块块厚薄适中的肉片在盘子里叠了起来，然后被推倒她的面前。

“你终于发善心了！”Gray看着Vilkas，有些感动， “你的心果然不是黑的！”

Vilkas面无表情地看着她，手里的叉子在盘子上敲了一记。清脆的响声轰在她的耳膜上，Gray的眼泪立刻就下来了。

“赶紧吃东西，别废话。”

她果然是太天真了。Gray抹去眼泪，叉起一块羊肉恶狠狠地大嚼起来，想象着嘴里咬的是他的喉咙。

“慢点，吃太快你一会儿又要吐。”他说，一边给她的杯子里倒满牛奶。他总是这样，上一秒展现一些好意，下一秒立刻气得她牙痒，让人不知道该拿他怎么办才好。

尴尬地吃了几片羊肉，Gray不得不开口。“你一会儿，是不是启程回月瓦斯卡？”

“怎么？”男人挑起眉， “你不也是吗？”

“我想先搞清楚这个法杖的事情……”Gray旁敲侧击，想委婉一些。

“哦？”Vilkas故意没接话，想看她怎么反应。

“——但是我没钱！”Gray终于决定不要脸了， “我之前叫你帮忙啦，你可答应了的！”

Vilkas忽然笑了起来。这是Gray第一次看到他真心地笑，不尖酸也不挖苦。加上脸上没刮干净的胡茬，他忽然带上了一丝烟火的气息。Gray不由得有些失神。

“好吧，我帮你。”他说， “不过一会儿你得先洗个澡，你闻起来像是在酒缸里泡过一样，真恶心。”

Gray恨不得用羊腿打他的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray：没事不要和巨人玩摔角。  
> Vilkas：我不听我不听我不听。  
> Gray：？？？？？？？？

“法杖？我不知道什么法杖。”Senna说，检查着Dibella的雕像。幸好雕像上没有磕碰的痕迹，不然Gray的耳朵会被尖叫声填满。 “但你闯进神庙的时候像是在找什么东西，让我想想……对，你嘴里到叨念着圣水，说是要修东西。”

“也就是说，这个池子里真的是圣水？”Gray指着神庙中心的石潭。她知道祭司们会在祷告时喝下一捧水，以获得Dibella女神的恩赐。

“哦不，这里面只是普通的水。”Senna说， “如果这真的是圣水，神庙早就被挤破了。Dibella女神的祝福直接赐予凡人，喝水只是一个仪式而已。”

法杖这条线索居然就这么断了，Gray只能问些别的。 “那我有没有说些什么？比如说和谁，或者去了哪里？”

“你喝醉之后口齿不清，我没听清你到底说了什么……但是我记得你提到了洛利斯泰德，你可以去镇上问问。”

Vilkas和Gray交换了一个疑惑的眼神。洛利斯泰德的居民都是农夫，连猎人都没有几个，是个连强盗都懒得光顾的小镇，平静得几近无趣。但这似乎是唯一的线索，他们也只能启程。

想听新鲜的传闻，问酒店老板准没错。Vilkas就是这么想的，他一到洛利斯泰德就抓着Gray往酒店里走。

但还没走到柜台，答案就自己找上门了。

“你！你居然还有胆子回来！？”

伴随着一声怒吼，一个红卫人冲了出来，一把揪住了Gray的领子用力摇晃起来。Gray认出这是镇上的农夫Ennis。她以为自己和大家的关系还不错，事实上一个月前她在这里落脚的时候还帮他收过土豆……

“对不起对不起，”Gray赶紧赔不是，为自己完全不知道的事道歉的感觉真不好受。 “那个……我做了什么惹你生气啦？”

“对不起？说了对不起就可以了吗？”Ennis似乎更生气了。 “那我的Gleda呢？记得吗？道歉能把我的Gleda带回来吗？！”

是个女孩的名字，这是Vilkas的第一反应，于是他没怎么过脑子就赶紧道歉了：“是你的亲戚吗？女儿？是不是这个笨蛋喝醉了然后把她——”

“喂！”Gray一巴掌拍在他的肩头上， “我才不是那种人！我即便喝醉了也不会对小女孩——”

“停！”Ennis大喊， “什么女儿！我说的是我的宝贝山羊！”

三秒钟尴尬的沉默。

“……山羊？”Gray清了清嗓子， “我把你的山羊怎么了？”

“还是想不起来吗？是不是要我叫卫兵把你关起来你的脑袋才会灵光一些？”农夫吹胡子瞪眼，“昨晚你绑架了我的Gleda，然后把它送给了巨人！”

噗！

Vilkas终于忍不住笑了出来。他大概是察觉到Gray在瞪他，赶紧收起笑容： “那她有没有提到过一根法杖？”

“当然有，因为她在抢走Gleda的时候念念不忘的就是那个法杖！”Ennis尽力平复他的怒火。 “这样吧，如果你能把我的好Gleda带回来，我就告诉你法杖的事情。”

送给巨人的牲口似乎都没什么好下场，Gray想。她在巨人的篝火旁见过太多牲口的尸体了，但是这些实话绝对不能在这时说出口。 “我会去巨人的营地那里把Gleda带回来，以我女爵的身份保证。”

Vilkas看上去精神了不少，开始检查自己的双手重剑。比起继续看Gray的笑话，他迫不及待地想与巨人搏斗一番。

“我们不一定要和巨人硬拼，”Gray一边往山上走一边说， “只要我们脚步够轻，我们可以趁天黑的时候悄悄摸到篝火旁，把山羊牵回来就好。”

Vilkas对这种行为嗤之以鼻。 “这样有什么意思？和小偷没区别。”

“为什么从巨人那里拿东西也算偷？”Gray搞不清他的脑回路。

“我更好奇的是，你喝醉了是怎么把山羊献给巨人之后还全身而退的。”Vilkas戏谑地睨了Gray一眼。

“你承认吧，你就是坐不住了想和巨人玩摔角。”Gray抱着双臂说。

Vilkas夸张地叹了一口气： “别担心，如果你害怕了，我一个人也可以……”

“我才没有害怕！”Gray脱口而出，然后才反应过来她也被诺德人式的直线思维同化了。 “我是怕被你连累了好不好，你即便搞定了巨人，也不一定能放倒两只猛犸象吧？”

“那你就是同意啦？”Vilkas精神一振，加快了脚步。

她什么时候同意了？Gray没辙，只能赶紧跟上。

感谢九神，Gleda还活着。山羊在篝火旁躺着，懒洋洋地嚼着草叶。她看上去没有受什么伤，只是皮毛上带着大片青黑的墨水。

“这就是Gleda？”Vilkas指着被涂得乱七八糟的山羊， “它身上是什么？”

“咳咳，是将牲口献祭给巨人前的特殊图案。”Gray有些不好意思。 “不大好看，对不对？”

“涂得真是不成样……来了。”

巨人缓缓朝他们走来，沉重的脚步声踩在地面上闷闷作响。

他们决定把巨人从猛犸象身边引开，这样就能省去同时和几个巨兽搏斗的麻烦。Gray和Vilkas藏身在草丛中，耐心地等待着。只要巨人走得足够近，他们就可以站起身引起巨人的注意。

“我们为什么一定要惹麻烦……”Gray还是有些不甘心， “我直接潜行过去把山羊牵走就好了，多省事啊。”

“你怎么还不明白？”Vilkas低声解释道， “如果我们能把巨人收拾掉，我们就能在巨人老窝里好好搜一番，没准里面就有你的法杖呢。”

Gray没有反驳，她知道他说的是对的。 “我去引开它的注意力。等巨人和猛犸象拉开距离之后——”

“——砍它的脚筋，”Vilkas接过她的话头，“没问题。”

Gray从草叶里站起身，跑到巨人面前试图引起他的主意。巨人乱糟糟的眉毛拧起，透着些许迷惑。他开始挥舞手里的骨棒，试图把她吓走。这一招通常很管用，没有几个人能不被这样的庞然大物震慑住。

即便如此，Gray知道巨人还是没有敌意。她继续往前迈了几步，近得离巨人只有两米远，甚至抽出了佩剑。这是个再明显不过的挑衅。巨人果然被惹怒了，迈开步子追赶，沉闷的脚步声震得她心口发麻。计划还算顺利。Gray立刻收起剑，转身往开阔的平原上跑，有意把巨人从猛犸象旁引开。

巨人追赶了一阵，离猛犸象越来越远。Gray在跑动的间隙里给Vilkas使了个眼色，意思是她认为这个距离够远了。Vilkas抽出重剑，砍向巨人的脚踝。

锋利的刃划破巨人脚上的裹布，轻易割断脚踝处的肌腱。巨人怒吼出声，沉重的身躯踉跄着往前扑倒。但它并没有立刻失去平衡，手里的骨棒狠狠地拄在地上，勉强稳住了身形。这个情形其实更有利，因为它不得不把所有的重量都倚在右脚上。

机会。两人同时发起进攻。Vilkas挥剑劈向巨人的右脚，而Gray全力跃起，龙骨剑砍向巨人握着骨棒的手。一旦巨人失去平衡，找到一个击杀的空隙并不算太困难。

但巨人并不打算束手就擒。它猛地往后仰倒，甚至松开了拄在地上的骨棒，让沉重的身躯砸向地面。“小心！”Gray大喊一声。她的进攻落了空，但暗精灵轻盈的身形非常适合精巧的动作，她迅速在空中调整了姿势后稳稳落地。

“Vilkas！”她又叫了一声，但还是没有看到他的身影。她焦急起来，进攻落空事小，如果他被巨人压到的话非死即伤。

“我没事！”Vilkas的声音传来。他灰头土脸地出现在巨人的脚边，巨人倒下时扬起的一片烟尘让他看上去狼狈极了，但好在并没有受伤。 “快拉开距离！”Gray叫道， “我先拖住它，你调整好之后——”

不用她提醒，Vilkas早已收起重剑开始狂奔。莽撞的新手会在这时候进攻，但招惹狂怒的巨人绝对讨不到便宜。他跑的方向和Gray相反，摆明了是想把巨人引开。

这个逃命时还不忘逞英雄的混蛋！她没有来得及骂人，巨人的手臂扬起，狠狠从地面上扫过，土石乱飞，烟尘让Vilkas的视野变得灰暗。一片混乱中，他踩到了石头。

脚踝处传来肌腱扭断的声音。要命。

他痛叫出声，但现在可不能停下来。他强撑着跑出烟尘，跌倒。他的脚踝已经肿了起来，被靴筒一挤更是疼痛难忍。Gray赶到他的身侧，看到他抱着腿满头冷汗的模样，立刻就明白过来。

“还跑得动吗？”

“不行。”

巨人已经撑起了身体，抓着骨棒想要站起来，刚才这么大的动静也早已引起了猛犸象的注意。他们没有多少时间了，撤退是最好的选择。但是他的真的跑不起来，Vilkas想。他居然开始想念狼人的能力了，至少那样他还能最大限度地拖住巨人。他已经开始做最坏的打算。

“想都别想，”Gray一眼就看穿了他的心思， “离那一步还差得远呢。 ——Tiid Klo Ul！”

周围的空气开始振动，力量如同水波一般涌动。世界蒙上了一层蓝色，所有的声音和画面仿佛隔了一层水雾一般，朦胧而疏离。无形的水波四下散开，将所有的动作都变得粘稠迟缓。巨人迈出的步伐迟迟没有落下，猛犸象张开了嘴却没有发出吼声。水波扬起了她的发丝，堪堪抚过他的脸颊，留下几缕过于灼热的触感，仿佛红热的铁丝。

她的动作在被放缓的世界里变得迅捷无比。他只看到她做了一个推掌，一匹马凭空出现在他眼前。从灵魂石冢里召唤出的灵体，只有一具马匹的骨架，紫色的火焰从骷髅的缝隙里往外燃烧。Vilkas还没反应过来，Gray已经把他扔到了马背上。冰凉的火舌包围了他，奇异地缓解了脚踝的剧痛。

“抱歉，但是我必须要用魔法了。”Gray说，把她的弓箭塞到他的手里。

他想说话，苦于被强行延缓的时间，他连嘴巴都来不及张开。

“不用担心，我会保护你的。”她一掌拍在幽灵马的后臀上。幽灵马嘶叫着跑开，驮着他跑远。他的手还没能举起，担心的语句都还没能到达舌尖，他和她的距离已经太远。他挣扎着在马背上坐起，回头，看到她独自迎战的背影。

可他还有那么多话想对她说。

他无法想象她如果那些话说出口会怎样，现在他只害怕他没有开口的机会。

“Fus Ro Dah！”

凝聚在语言里的力量汹涌而出，霸道得几乎能用肉眼看见。是龙族压倒一切的力量，不容许任何阻挡，整个世界都在她的声音下颤抖。巨人和猛犸象被冲得往后飞去，落地后甚至翻滚了好几圈才停下。震动的地面打乱了幽灵马的步伐，马蹄别在地上，没有肌肉和肌腱支撑的踝骨瞬间折断。马匹哀鸣着失去平衡，在碰触到草叶之前消失，Vilkas又一次摔倒在地。

这个场景似乎有些熟悉，Vilkas自嘲地想着。幸好他这次调整了身体用身侧着地，要是他的伤脚再磕一下他就可以晕过去了。他勉力撑起身子，搜索着Gray的身影，焦急地攥紧了手里的弓箭，掌心一片汗湿。

紫色的火焰出现在她掌心，从湮灭中召唤出更多的灵魂凝聚成实体。两个魔人战士同时抽出背上的重剑，冲向踉跄着爬起来的猛犸象。巨人怒吼着，拄着骨棒将庞大的身躯撑起，向Gray大步冲来。他似乎知道魔人大君是被召唤出来的，只要将召唤的法师解决掉，他们就会被放逐回湮灭之中。

Gray没有一丝惧色。她迅速在地上施下一排火焰阵法。——要不是地面上近半米高的草叶，那些阵印的红光肯定会被巨人看见。接着是又一个召唤术，凝出弓箭的形状。她向迎面冲来的巨人射击，流动着紫焰的箭矢精准地击中巨人的腿脚，攻击最脆弱的关节，膝盖和脚踝。巨人踉跄着没能跑几步，摔入了她的阵法之中。

火焰迸射，造成一阵令人眩晕的爆炸，热浪扑面而来，飞来的火星甚至烫到了Vilkas的皮肤。巨人在火焰中痛苦地嚎叫，皮肉烧焦的味道浓烈得可怕。Gray收起弓抽出龙骨剑，趁着巨人还未能站起来时冲上前，全力将剑刃刺入巨人的喉咙。

锋利的刃划开气管和颈动脉。巨人张开嘴却没有发出吼声，利刃和血沫封住了他的喉管。Gray抽出剑，血液立刻飞溅而出，喷到她的脸上和头发上染出一片浓烈的红色。她草草地用手背把眼前的血抹开，但还是有些许血珠从她的发梢滴下，落在脸颊上。她看上去像是刚经过一番洗礼，血液比任何战纹都要惊心动魄。

远处的两只猛犸象仍在和魔人大君缠斗。魔人大君也许善于对付人类，但很明显他们无法应对巨兽的体型和蛮力，被逼得连连后退，有一个甚至被撞得往后飞了几米。

双手再次燃起紫色的火焰。猛犸象身前的魔人消失，两只火精灵在她身旁出现。她换下了无法在近战中取得优势的魔人战士，改而用远程的魔法攻击。一团团火焰被掷出，燎着了猛犸象的皮毛。火焰果然是这种长毛巨兽的克星，两只猛犸象很快就在火焰的烧灼下怒吼起来。

疼痛让猛犸象越发狂躁。其中一只猛犸象发起狠来，不顾火球的攻势往Gray的方向狂奔。它的速度快得吓人，一只没有掌握好距离的火精灵没能躲开，瞬间被象牙拦腰捅穿，掉落在地上迸出一阵火焰。

Gray没有躲开。她往前踏了一步，又是那个撼动河川的龙吼。冲击的力量甚至把地上的草皮刮了起来，猛犸象再次往后飞去，连同另一只再一次撞在山石上，四只象牙先后折断。也许这一次的重击让它们摔断了腿，两只猛犸象挣扎许久也没有再能站起，终于在火焰里断了气息。

幸存的火精灵飘向Gray，仿佛邀功一般地凭空翻了几下，姿态轻盈又曼妙。Gray无心欣赏，抬手消除了的魔法把它送回了湮灭里。她终于松了一口气，回头看向Vilkas。

“你还好吗？”

她朝他走过来，伸手触碰他的脸颊。掌心里的茧子刮过他的皮肤，划过那几点被火星烫出的伤口，带来细微的痛感。但她是真的，就在他的身前，毫发无伤。

Vilkas在一片灼烧的味道重回过神。她还活着。

九神在上。

他伸出手，拥抱她。手臂环住女人纤细的腰，让耳朵贴在她的胸口。扑通扑通扑通扑通，扑通扑通，扑通。过于急促的心跳逐渐放缓，变得坚定沉稳，一再确认她没事。她就在他的臂弯里，除去脚踝上一阵阵的剧痛，一切都很好。

只要她还活着，那些话说不说又如何。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照任务剧情，下一步Gray发现自己犯了重婚罪。  
> Gray：我他妈到底造了什么孽。
> 
> 欢迎吐槽。


	3. Chapter 3

“把靴子脱下来，我看看你的伤。”

“……不要。”

“不要是什么意思！”Gray叉着腰， “伤处被靴筒挤着很痛的。”

“不要。”坐在地上的男人梗着脖子就是不愿意。

“这个时候耍什么脾气！……至少给我看看你的伤势有多严重，行不行？”

几个字从牙缝里吐出来，“你肯定是要用魔法——”

“你可以选择回雪漫城然后花上三个月愈合，或者选择脱鞋，我给你简单治疗一下，至少不用痛得满头大汗。”

冰蓝色的眼睛瞪着，一脸不情愿。

“或者我也可以把你打晕，让幽灵马把不省人事的你丢在雪漫城门口。”

这是一句警告。Vilkas安静了半晌，决定还是丢不起这个脸。 “我，呃，我不要别人帮我脱鞋。”

“那你自己脱。”

这句话放在别的情形下会很旖旎，Vilkas腹诽着，但是她冷着脸的模样实在很杀气氛，伤势一直拖延下去也是下下策，他也只能乖乖遵从。

要从肿起的脚踝上脱下靴子可不是一件容易的事。只要用力的方向不对，他很可能会掰断自己的踝骨。Vilkas试了半天也没能把靴子往下挪动半分，他稍微不耐烦起来，手上多用了一点力，立刻就痛得连连抽气。

“钢板打成的靴筒太硬了，别乱来。”Gray说， “……我可以先隔着靴筒给你治疗一下，怎么样？”

如果隔着靴子也能治，我可以不脱吗？Vilkas想着，但这时候耍嘴皮子只会让他吃更多苦头。他摊开双掌，一副任君摆布的模样。

“不要做出这种听天由命的表情啦。”Gray说着调侃的话，手上还是立刻打出了治疗术的光芒。

他尽量控制了，但Vilkas还是瑟缩了一下。他真的不喜欢魔法，即便是无害的烛光术都会下意识地抗拒。他咬紧牙关强迫自己别动，还悄悄屏气准备迎接戏谑的话语。但Gray什么都没有说，闪着暖光的手掌慢慢挪近。

她纤细的手碰上他的膝盖时，他心里的不安烟消云散。

他安静地看着她，一股热度从膝盖往下蔓延到脚踝，驱走痛楚。肿块一点点消退，脚踝终于没有被挤压的感觉了。他没有了解过魔法的原理，也只能看着她的手的动作。纤细的手指灵活地挪动，像是熟练的操偶师的动作，也许是在调控魔法需要治疗的地方。

只是因为施术者是她罢了，不然他真的宁愿躺三个月也不愿意碰魔法。

她的眼睛闭着，专心地感知她的进度。她的睫毛和头发一样是白色的，并不算长，不时会颤动几下，眼瞳的红色从眼帘下透出，摄人心魂。

她专注的模样真美，Vilkas想。他想亲吻她的睫毛，或是她的头发。

他的手越过了脑袋设下的禁令，拂过她的发尾。

她立刻抬起头来，红色的眼睛和他的对视。他觉得他会在这种目光之下死去。“沾到血了。”他的声音好像有点哑。

“你不说我都忘了。”她笑了笑。 其实她的模样也好不到哪里去，巨人的血和肺脏里的浮沫可是直直冲着她的面门去的，沾到头发后干掉，结成了硬邦邦的一块。 “我们先把你的脚治好，回酒馆后就可以洗澡了。”

“你救了我。”这时候说什么都显得很苍白。 “……谢谢。”

她的眉梢抬了一下，有些诧异， “诺德人可不爱说谢谢呢。”

诺德人的确不喜欢表露情感，Vilkas想，他对她的态度似乎也没有好到哪里去。 “我有这么糟糕吗？”

“不是说你。我指的是我清剿了多少强盗窝、巨人篝火和龙穴，但也没见几个人给过我好脸色，我跟你说诺德人的脾气实在是又臭又硬……脱掉靴子。”

他乖乖地脱掉了靴子，然后才想起来他光顾着听她说话，完全忘了还要反抗一下。她肯定是故意的，Vilkas有些忿忿不平，转挑他分心的时候下手。但这时候他也不可能把靴子抓回来，不然他真的就是在耍脾气了。他瞄了她一眼，她看上去是心无旁骛地在给他治疗，但她紧绷的嘴角和微微颤抖的肩膀透露了她的确是在憋笑。

她的心情那么好，让他也想微笑起来。这种感觉并不坏。

她的手压在他的脚踝上。他刚才脱掉靴子的时候已经不怎么痛了，看来她的治疗术学得也不错。他能感到皮肤之下的变化，断裂的肌腱已经挪回原位，纤维束黏回骨头上，被迅速修复如初。

“好了，”她挪开手， “动一下试试。”

他抻了抻腿，活动脚踝，站起身后还做了几个深蹲，没有任何异样。 “感觉还行。”他说，做出一副毫不在乎的模样。

“明明刚才紧张得浑身僵硬，害怕就不要硬撑嘛。”

“我能假装到成真【I fake it until I make it】。”他一本正经地说，让Gray噗嗤一声笑了出来。他意识到这句话有多讽刺，尤其是他想要的女人就在他眼前的时候，要是这句话是真的就好了。

“没事就好，看来我学得还不错。”她拍拍手站了起来， “我可不想回去被Ria指责。”

Vilkas穿靴子的动作停顿了一秒。“Ria？这和她有什么关系？”

“我以为她喜欢你？”Gray一脸戏谑， “她总是找你请教问题还老是粘着你一起出任务，不是吗？”

明明是个无心的玩笑，他忽然就烦躁起来。 “没有的事，你这样乱传风话像Njada一样烦人。”

他抓起山羊的牵绳扭头就走，像个赌气的小孩。他没走几步就后悔了，他不应该忽然生气，而且还是这种无足轻重的原因。Gray赶上来，好脾气地拍了拍他的肩膀表示她不在意，让他心下更是不是滋味。

一路无言。

“你的山羊，毫发无伤地给你带——”

“Gleda！没有受伤也没有掉毛！！太好啦！！”Ennis欢天喜地，冲上去对着山羊一通乱撸，山羊一副习以为常的样子咩咩叫了两声。Vilkas拧着眉头看他对着一只羊又亲又抱，只能感叹把山羊当宠物养的人脑袋果然不正常。

“你的宝贝Gleda带回来了，现在你能跟我说说法杖了吧？”Gray揉着太阳穴，只觉得自己的头更痛了。

“没问题，你当时——Zenithar在上啊，你是用巨人的血洗头了吗？”

“你以为对付巨人是什么容易的事情吗？还是说你对暗精灵有什么偏见！”

Ennis满不在乎。“你说你是雪漫城的女爵嘛，你怎么不回去叫帮手或者叫人派兵帮你呢？又不是什么难事，再说你的跟班看上去就很能打的样子……”

说得好像女爵能调士兵似的，Vilkas暗暗觉得好笑。这种理所当然他早就习以为常，大部分人才不会去关心别人做的事情，即便是赫赫有名的战友团也总是被当成佣兵。他只是庆幸自己不是管事的，天知道Kodlak和Skjor翻过多少次白眼。

“亏我还帮你收过土豆！”Gray插着腰， “你答应了的，快点说法杖的事情。”

“你只是念叨着有根法杖，但具体是什么我根本就听不清。”

似乎追问法杖的下落就没有给过一点结果，Gray有些泄气。“我还说了别的吗？比如说去过哪里，提到了谁，或者说留下了什么纸条之类的？”

“纸条？你的确是留了张纸条。”Ennis掏了掏口袋，翻出一片上好的丝绸。 “要不是你在上面乱写的东西，我早就把这块绸子卖出去了，没准还能值几个钱……不过你在上面写的什么我完全看不出来。”

Vilkas在她伸手之前把绸料抓到手里。

“Vilkas？”Gray有些不解， “你在做什么？”

“这张纸条不会跑掉的。”他把丝绸塞到自己的口袋里， “洗澡吃饭之后再看也不迟，好不好？”

Gray摸了摸脸，干掉的血渍的确不好受。 “那就麻烦你先帮我收着？我们去酒馆订个房间。”

“只有一个房间了。”店主说。

“……你一定是在开我玩笑。”

“我以Zenithar的名义起誓，真的只有一间。”店主不为所动。

“是有两张床的房间！”酒馆的角落里传来窘迫的声音，是个栗色头发的年轻人。 “爸！你能不能不要开这种玩笑！”

“两秒钟！我本来是打算在两秒钟之后就摊牌的！”店主叫起来， “你爸连两秒钟的幽默感都不能享受一下吗！？”

“不可以，尤其是这位英俊的男人其实是我的下属的时候。”Gray一本正经， “一个合格的老板绝对不会搞工作恋情。”

Vilkas的脸越来越黑。

“所以他真的是你手下？”年轻人眼睛一亮，丢下手里的一袋卷心菜飞蹿过来。 “你真的是雪漫城的女爵，还是一个精灵？我还以为有爵位的人都是些手无缚鸡之力的笨蛋呢！”他不住地打量她的盔甲和长剑。 “一个战士，和她的伙伴闯荡天下！我——”

“Erik！”店主打断了他。 “去切你的卷心菜，不要打扰客人！”

年轻人悻悻地闭上嘴，扭头就走。

“我儿子总是做不切实际的梦，一个农夫不应该妄想刀剑和冒险。”店主说， “我为他的失礼和我蹩脚的笑话道歉。”

“没事。”Gray笑了笑， “订一个房间和两人份的晚餐，然后麻烦先烧点洗澡的热水，我可不想带着满身的血迹吃饭。”

“再加明天的早餐。”Vilkas付了钱。他还是一脸不高兴的模样，脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，很明显是在咬牙。

“你还好吗？”Gray趁着店主去吩咐Erik的时候悄悄问道。

“你不是个合格的老板。” 这句话简直是从牙缝里逼出来的，“你和我哥明明就打得火热， ** _老大_** 。”

他看到Gray张口结舌的模样，心里忽然有一丝恶意的畅快。

我是个混蛋，Vilkas想。

澡豆搓出的泡沫早就消散，只剩一层薄薄的浮沫漂在水面。浴桶里的水已经开始发凉，指腹的皮肤也被泡得发皱，但Vilkas完全没有起身的心情。

他到底是有什么毛病才会把嫉妒写在脸上？他一定是摔坏了脑袋才会做这么出格的事，要是巨人的骨棒直接把他敲到松文加德就好了。或者说是她的魔法造成的，这个想法刚刚闪过脑海就被否定了，这时候还不忘抱怨魔法就真的太蠢了。

明明决定好了要装傻到底的，怎么就这么难呢？

要说他不嫉妒Farkas肯定是假的。诺德人的婚姻很简单，两个人只要不讨厌对方就行，去玛拉的神庙里领一对戒指就好。但Gray和Farkas不同，腻歪了好几年才互相坦白，结了婚之后更是如胶似漆，感情好得简直不像话。

温和，细心，柔软。这对夫妻的性格如此相似，又和天际的风格大相径庭。他们是Vilkas最爱的人，但他无法嫉恨他的哥哥，所以他的愤恨全都转移到了Gray的身上。而现在，他不得不和这个女人日夜相处。

再过几天就好，他想。肯定是因为独处而已，等这次任务结束之后，他们会回到战友团里，他会有其他的事去做，他的脑袋就会清醒过来。保持距离，没错，离得远远的，就不会有越界的可能性了。他勉强在浴桶里坐直身，开始冲洗头发上的泡沫。

“我知道我是个新手，”Erik一边把浓汤端上桌一边说， “但我只是没有经验，勇气会弥补我的缺点。”

“我知道你很勇敢，”Gray说，“但是你的父亲不会同意的。再说，盔甲和武器可不便宜呢。”

“这些我都有！”

“真的？”

Vilkas刚走出房间就看到Gray挑起一边眉毛的模样。暗精灵锋利的眉骨看起来真的很刻薄，她面前的毛头小子缩了缩头，让Vilkas心下暗暗觉得好笑。他在Gray身旁坐下，顺带拿走Erik手里还抓着的餐具。

“……嗯？哦哦，今天的晚餐是蔬菜浓汤、烤鸡肉和蒜香面包。”Erik被Gray看似凶恶的表情震了一下，下意识地对着Vilkas开始报菜名。 “甜点是……”

Vilkas挥了挥手示意他不用继续。 “你真的有盔甲和武器？我知道最便宜的皮护甲也不下八十个金币，而铁制的盔甲就要两百多金币。你存了多久的钱？”

“……是铁盔甲，还有铁斧头。”Erik有些不好意思， “半年前村里来了强盗，这些东西是我从强盗那里拿来的。”

“这些不都是要上交给卫兵的吗？”

“他们知道我买不起，就悄悄给我留了一套。”Erik把鸡肉和面包也端上了桌，干脆拉了张凳子坐下和他们聊起来。“拜托，我是真的很想出去游历一番，而不是一辈子当个农夫。”

“你确定吗？”Gray劝说着， “你想当什么？冒险家还是佣兵？这种日子不好过，我知道不少人为了吃口饭加入强盗，你父亲只是担心你。”

Erik涨红了脸。“可是他根本没有给我选择！我连尝试的机会都没有，不能出村子，不能去雪漫城进货，甚至都不能去打猎！我只是想试试自己有多少能力，而不是天天在这里切卷心菜！”

Vilkas看着这个满脸不服气的年轻人。二十出头的男孩过于急躁，还不能称为男人。他迫不及待地想要走出去，Vilkas明白这种热切和血性，只可惜天际是个严苛的地方，他在小有成就之前会吃太多的苦头。

Gray犹豫了一下：“你有没有想过战友团……”

Vilkas的手搭上了她的，打住她的话头。 “战友团不收没经验的新手，不是个合适你的起点。”

Gray看了他一眼，Vilkas下意识觉得她会当面反驳他。但女人沉吟了一下，对他微微点了点头表示赞同。 “你说得对，战友团的要求不一样。”

Erik的肩膀垮了下来。

“但是你还有选择。”Gray说，Erik的神色又带上了一丝希望。 “你可以和卫兵一起训练一段时间，看看你有多少天赋，更擅长什么武器或者盔甲。如果你坚持了超过一年，你就不是个愣头青了，到时候你就可以选择做什么。如果想当卫兵，你可以向雪漫城的Irileth自荐，她是城主的侍卫，肯定会把你安排到最合适的岗位；如果你想当佣兵，你可以自己接活。”

“到时候再考虑战友团也不迟。”Vilkas说， “战友团的训练更严格，但机会也更多。”

“谢谢！谢谢你们！”Erik激动极了， “我怎么就没想到！我头一次觉得还是有机会实现梦想的！——晚餐我请了，我这就去给你们拿两瓶麦酒！”

Vilkas刚想推辞，Erik已经跑远了。他听到Gray轻笑了一声，才想起来他还握着她的手。他装作不在意的样子挪开手，但那一丝温度印在他的掌心里，挥之不去。“职业咨询换来免费的晚餐，我总觉得我应该转行。”他开着玩笑。

“明天走之前把钱留在房间里就好了，不会亏待他们的。”Gray说。她穿着一件轻薄的袍子，贴身得有些过分，还带着水气的发尾打湿了背后一小块布料。他想把她扯到房间里，把袍子撕开然后直接把她压在墙壁上欢爱，或者告诉她应该穿暖和一些。

“我还以为你会直接邀请他来战友团呢。”他的理智挣扎着回到了脑袋里。

“差一点就说出口了，但我觉得你说的有道理。”Gray舀起一勺浓汤，热气熏得她的眼睛湿漉漉的。 “你的建议更实际一些，免得他一开始就受打击。”

Vilkas沉默着拿起面包咬了一口。她似乎完全忘记了之前的不愉快，让他心下更是愧疚。他应该道歉，因为他心胸狭隘还无理取闹。但是他要怎么解释呢？他可不能把他的嫉妒的源头说出来。烤得酥香的面包糊在嘴里，苦涩极了。

“我接受你的道歉。”Gray说， “只要你好好吃东西就行。”

Vilkas讶然，嘴里的面糊终于被咽了下去。 “可是……”

“我知道你不喜欢我，我理解。”女人的神色有些无奈，但是没有怨恨。 “你不是那种想把精灵都赶出天际的混蛋，而且你也尊重Kodlak的决定，所以你也不是嫉妒我的领袖的地位。我猜你是讨厌我抢走了你的好哥哥，对不对？相依为命的亲人被一个女人抢占了，离间了你们的手足之情。是这样吗？”

他无言以对。

“成熟点吧Vilkas。”这样的反应被当做了默认。 “你总是在发脾气后道歉。你其实不需要道歉，因为你没有恶意，而且你也知道我不是蛇蝎心肠的坏女人。你不应该被情绪牵着鼻子走。”

明明是你牵着我走，他想，心下居然有些委屈。

“别这么可怜巴巴地看着我啦，”Gray终于不忍心了，伸手揉了揉他的头发。 “别闹脾气了。你肯定累了吧？今晚好好休息一下，明天会好起来的。”

有口不能言的感觉真讨厌，Vilkas想。但是他迷恋的女人关心他，包容了他的任性和不安。他不由得有些雀跃。

“都听你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滥情派写手总是越写越长，淦。
> 
> 下一章会有剧情的，真的，相信我（滚


	4. Chapter 4

房间另一头的床上，女人蜷缩在被褥里抖个不停。

她怎么会冷成这样？他知道丹莫人不如诺德人耐寒，但现在也才刚入秋，她居然就已经开始冷得睡不着觉了。

两个小时之前，店主给她加了一床被子，她还是在发抖。

一个小时之前，他干脆把自己的被子也丢了过去，但房间对面窸窸窣窣的声音还是在响个不停。

她居然还会裹着三张被子还睡不着觉。

颤抖的鼻息停了两秒钟，然后变成了上下牙打架的声音。

“你有完没完！？”

“冷，困。”Gray僵硬地吐出两个字，连完整的句子都说不出来了。

“你到底是怎么撑过去年冬天的？”

“……靠抖。”

“你真是……”难以置信，但居然有点可爱。“无药可救。”

“啊啊，其实还有我的人形取暖器……”女人的声音低低的， “那个才是真正不会冷掉的被窝……”

好了，她似乎没有那么可爱了，但他总算是知道了能让她安静的方法。Vilkas站起身，把自己的床往她那里推过去。

“你在干什么？”Gray缩在被子里问道。

“让你能睡个好觉。”

两张床并到一起，男人在她身边躺下，迅速地钻到被子里。一条手臂揽过她的腰，把她抱得紧紧的。她刚发出一声疑惑的鼻音，男性热烫的皮肤就贴了上来，她发出了满足的叹息声。

“这样不大好吧，”Gray抗议着，奈何手脚被冻得冰凉，根本就动不了多少。 “之前刚说过我们不是……”

“这时候你还想这个？让老板冻死是下属的污点。再说了，你睡不着的话连带着我也睡不着，牙关抖得真响。”Vilkas觉得自己的口才好极了， “脚伸过来，贴近一点。”

女人开始扭来扭去，就是不愿意。Vilkas看着天花板叹气，她刚暖和起来第一件事就是想冻死她自己，他只好主动伸腿把她的脚勾过来贴到他身上。他考虑了两秒钟，决定还是把腿搭在她身上，防止她又乱动。她整个人被他手脚并用地压在怀里，虽然她抱起来的感觉好极了，但这个姿势难免有些……奇怪。

Gray沉默了半晌。“你之前从来没有和女人睡过一张床吧？”

“……闭嘴。”手臂收紧了一些。

“我不想问你有没有和男人睡过一张床。”她的脸压在他的胸口上，声音有点闷闷的。 “你之前大概只抱过枕头。”

“你再说话我就掀被子。”

这个威胁很管用，女人不出声了，他小胜一局。她的脚贴在他的腿上，逐渐暖和起来。Vilkas忍不住挪动了一下，两人的皮肤贴合着，亲密得有些过分。她打了个哈欠，在一整天的劳累之后终于向温暖的被窝投降。

“别忘了，”她迷迷糊糊地说， “你要是敢……”

“睡饱了才有力气打人。”他把她的脑袋往胸口摁了一下。

“偿还……雪漫城……Ysolda。”

“就这些？”

“能看得懂的就这些。”Vilkas把绸布递给她， “不过这回的确是你的笔迹。”

女人盯着那张画得乱七八糟的字条，发呆。

“别担心，这不也还是线索吗？”Vilkas往嘴里塞着烤土豆， “最终肯定能找到法杖的。”

“我担心的不是这个。”Gray嘟囔着。

她喝的是热牛奶，让准备早餐的Erik着实吃了一惊。Vilkas安抚了他很久，终于让他明白了真正的战士并不需要靠啖饮敌人的血肉，其实还可以喝牛奶和果汁。实际上，战士想喝什么就喝什么。

“可是……”

“别乱说话，小子。”Vilkas趁着Gray还在洗漱的时候警告Erik， “我也打不过她，你最好别激怒人。”

Gray完全没意识到她的名声被抹黑了。她看着Erik用九十度鞠躬的姿势上菜，受宠若惊。

“你……跟他说了什么？”Gray压低声音问道， “没乱说我什么坏话吧？”

“只是说你才是真正负责招收学徒的人，他只是想给你留个好印象。” Vilkas一本正经地说胡话，“你倒是该想想字条上的线索，我很想知道你在雪漫城做了什么好事。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，Gray的食欲顿时消失。

“啊我明白了，”Vilkas恍然大悟， “你是怕回到雪漫城后会让Farkas听到你的丑闻，对不对？”

“那倒不是，我知道他还要好几天才能回来。”Gray倒是很诚实， “阿祖拉在上，他这回去的是最北边的冬堡。”

Vilkas眉头紧皱。“对你老公的行踪掌握得这么清楚，听着真像是会趁人不在做坏事的恶婆娘。”

“——恶婆娘是什么意思！”一个巴掌拍在饭桌上， “老板不应该知道下属的任务和行踪吗！”

“当然当然，喝醉了的人也会说自己没醉。”

“不许提这茬！我打包票当时喝醉绝对非我本意，你别抹黑我的名声！”Gray意识到话题又被带远了， “而且Farkas这次出远门是巧合，巧合而已！”

“嗯嗯，你说得都对。”Vilkas摸着下巴，一本正经。今天早上他终于刮了胡子，脸上清爽多了。 “不过你也不用太担心，我觉得事情不会更糟糕的。”

“什么意思？”血红色的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

她就要威胁扣工资了，Vilkas识趣地放弃继续惹怒她的想法。“我们知道你已经做了什么，——闯入神庙撒泼，还有偷了一头山羊，仅此而已。你没有挥舞刀剑乱砍，没有伤人，没有乱用龙吼，除了花光了钱和有点丢脸之外，并没有造成什么实质的伤害，对不对？”

“你怎么知道我没用龙吼？”

“因为谁认不出龙吼啊？你要是真的用了，一路从玛卡斯到洛里斯泰德，早就会有人说了。”

“你说得也有点道理，也许我的酒品并没有很差。”Gray也乐观起来。 “虽然我还是不清楚那颗巨人脚趾怎么来的……难道是我买的？但巨人脚趾也没那么贵啊？”

“也许你还买了别的，但是现在瞎猜也没用。”Vilkas说，给她的杯子里倒满牛奶。 “把早餐吃了，我们赶紧回雪漫城解决问题就是。”

“我好奇很久了，”Vilkas问， “龙裔到底是怎么回事？”

他们搭了往雪漫城运货的马车，坐在马车上一晃一晃地舒服极了，穿着铠甲走路还是太费劲，能搭便车真是幸运。Gray以为他们会随便聊点什么，或者是干脆吵起来，谁知道他一开口就是这么深奥的话题。

“你想问什么？”她有些迷惑，“龙裔的使命？龙裔的寿命？你要是敢问我凭什么丹莫人能当龙裔我就揍你。”

“噢！不是扣工资！我觉得你的脾气管理有进步。”

一只手揪住了他的领口。“果然一天不打就得寸进尺了是吧！”

“不要啊我还什么都没有说啊！”Vilkas努力地扭着脖子， “别打脸！”

他的脸实在是让她揍不下去，这个奸诈的小人肯定是故意用这句话逼她心软，Gray只好放开了手。 “好好说话，不然能下手的地方多得是。”

她总是一副友好的模样，他越是想惹她跳脚，Vilkas都感叹于自己的恶劣。 “我是想问，你有什么感觉吗？”

“感觉？没什么感觉。”Gray耸耸肩， “大多数人的态度根本没什么变化，友善的就是友善，讨厌精灵的照样讨厌，风盔城的烛炉厅从来没给过我好脸色。”

“风盔城的氛围确实不怎么样。”Vilkas很无奈，诺德人引以为傲的城市反而最排外。 “但我想问的是，你感觉怎么样？……骄傲？充满力量？还是……”

Gray愣住了，然后皱着眉头思考了很久。

“很难回答吗？”

“因为没怎么想过，之前从来没人问过我这个问题。”她像是找不到合适的词语，满腔的思绪无从述说。 “更像是水到渠成？我可能一直都知道我是龙裔。”

“这也太自大了吧？”

她一脸你根本不懂的样子。 “我是说，我可能在灰胡子传唤我之前就知道了。”

“真的吗？”Vilkas半信半疑。“怎么可能呢？”

“你知道海尔根刑场吧？”

Vilkas点头。奥杜因的出现太突然也太过巧合，天际里甚至开始流传“Ulfric大难不死一定是有龙神的祝福，是能带领天际走向解放的天选之人”的说法。但鲜少人知道龙裔也在这场混乱中保住了小命。

“我觉得，奥杜因出现的时候，我心里已经知道我不是普通人。”

她的双眼闪烁出血一样的光彩。她在回忆海尔根，炼狱一般的场景，倾泻的巨石和火雨，还有空中咆哮的黑龙。她的灵魂躁动着，光是想起奥杜因就让她忍不住厮杀的本能，与龙如出一辙的冲动好战，让他心下悚然。也许这并非她的本性，但能与巨龙相争的力量绝非仁慈。

“我还是不明白，”Vilkas尽力想把话题拉回来， “你到底是怎么知道的呢？”

“当时我已经躺在断头台上了，刽子手的斧头就要剁下来。”她几次欲言又止，实在是不知道怎么形容她心中所想，只好转而描述她看到的场景。“然后奥杜因就这么落在了哨塔上开始吼叫。你知道在这么近的距离被龙吼击中是什么后果吗？”

Vilkas想起两头猛犸象被击飞的瞬间，凡人的确无法承受这般狂暴的力量。 “但是你活着，是因为这样吗？”

“不仅仅是这样。我活了下来，而且还留在原地。——很奇怪对不对？我浑身没有一条骨头断掉，还能站起来逃命；但那个刽子手被震得往后飞去，身体砸在石墙上，当场就死了。”

他实在不知如何接话。

“可能我的潜意识里早就知道我不是常人，灰胡子的传唤只是证实了我的猜想。”她的语气并不欣喜。

“也许……也许这是龙神的旨意呢？龙裔可是阿卡托什的孩子啊。”

“可是这样的旨意究竟是为什么？我连续做了几个月的噩梦，害怕又有龙飞来烧了雪漫城，害怕军队把我抓去砍头，害怕梭默以为我还信奉塔洛斯，要劫走我折磨我套取情报……该死的，我当时甚至都不知道‘龙裔’是什么，只知道自己总有一天得背上重担！我不明白我会成为龙裔，也不知道是什么时候成为龙裔的。是龙神早就选定了我，还是在海尔根的时候的某个时刻？为什么要让我——”

她激动起来，声音愈发拔高，引得前头驾着马车的农夫频频回头。

“好了好了，”他赶紧抓住她的手臂，防止她在愤懑之下做出什么事，像是不小心说出龙语之后把整车的卷心菜炸上天。 “冷静点，我不再问就是了。”

她闭上了嘴没继续说下去，只是把头埋到膝盖间，愤懑又泄气。

Vilkas不知道怎么安慰她，只有把手放在她的脊背上，拍了几下又摸了几下，但隔了一层铠甲，无论怎样都不怎么对劲。

“你到底在干嘛，”Gray的声音闷闷的，“会不会安慰人？”

既然都被说破了，Vilkas干脆抓住她的肩头，把她拽起身来摁到怀里。这个姿势别扭极了，她侧着身子被他抱着，肩膀戳在他的胸骨上钝钝地疼。Gray扭来扭去地想挣开，他就用力收紧双臂把她箍得紧紧的。她连手都举不起来，就顺势倚过去，把重量都压到肩膀上。

“你肩膀戳得我好痛。”

“那就赶紧放开啦！”她的声音凶巴巴的。

“除非你不生气了。”

“我觉得我还是有点生气。” 她从鼻孔里喷气，肩膀又用力地顶了他一下。

“那就气吧，”Vilkas叹道，“受了奥杜因的龙吼还能活下来，你想气多久都行。”

她嗤地一声笑了，心情明显好了很多。 见她终于缓和下来，Vilkas这才松开手臂。“好点了？对不起，我不该问这么隐私的问题。”

“没事。”她摇了摇头，“我只是……这些问题可能永远没有答案。”

“一个人面对这么多压力，应该很辛苦吧。”

“老实说我有点害怕。”她长吁一口气，“对抗奥杜因就必须要有相当的力量，于是我总会想起海尔根的情形。如果我有那样的力量，我害怕我也会变成怪物。”

“你想要那种力量吗？”

这时候谈论想要与否真的有意义吗？如果她渴望这种力量，她会不会真的成为暴君？如果她不想要，但此时已经没有退路。龙裔本身居然是这么矛盾重重。她想了良久也回答不出，只有迷茫。

“那就别想了，而且我不觉得你是怪物。”Vilkas说。

“你怎么知道呢？”

“因为我了解你。你从来不主动提起龙裔的身份，不参与天际的内战，不肆意挥霍也不招兵买马。我知道你总是接清剿野兽和强盗的悬赏，给寺庙和孤儿院捐钱，甚至还会给雪漫城的神树浇水。”Vilkas笃定极了，“我知道你从不欺负弱小，也决不会肆意杀人。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“谢谢你，Vilkas。”她对着他笑了一下，居然有些不好意思起来。

“不用谢。”他伸手揉了揉她的白发，“再说了，你真要想要不义之财，可以先从把你的爵位卖了开始，我听说雪漫城里某个人垂涎爵位很久了。”

“除了Nazim还有谁？我才不要卖给那个恶棍！”

“但是我很想给月瓦斯卡翻修一下，你要是忽然多一笔钱……”

她的心情已经好得可以再次开始说笑。这一次他终于没有被情绪左右，而是反过来安慰了她。昨天还在想着要保持距离，今天立刻就为自己更进一步而暗喜，Vilkas都为自己感到不齿。

再多一点点就好，他想，他肯定能在事态失控之前停下。离Farkas回来还有好几天，而他还有好几天负罪的美梦可以做。

他故意没有提昨晚的同床，因为这是他的小秘密。

进入雪漫城的时候已经是傍晚了。Gray如释重负，立刻就往风宅的方向走。

“你想去哪儿？”Vilkas抓住了她， “先去找Ysolda问正事。”

“就两分钟，你让我先拿点钱还你。”

“风宅跑不了的，但Ysolda在哪里和人做生意还说不定呢，我们先去——”

“Gray！”年轻女子的声音传来。二人扭头，正碰见Ysolda从铁匠铺里走出来。 “你终于回来啦？我可等了好几天了！”

“哦，不用找了。”Vilkas心情大好，“你等她做什么？”

他明显就是在看好戏，Gray咬着牙，强忍着踢他屁股的冲动。 “你找我有什么事？”

“你还欠我东西呢，忘记啦？”

好极了，在花光身上的钱之后她居然还能继续欠财物，但总比又偷了东西好。 “我这几天财政的确比较繁忙，”Gray含糊其辞，“说重点吧。”

“怎么了？订婚不顺利吗？”

“订婚？”Vilkas出声了， “开什么玩笑，她已经结婚了。”

“但是爱情是没有道理的，不是吗？”Ysolda满脸的憧憬， “她前几天跟我说的故事可浪漫了，她与一名美丽的女子一见钟情，当场就订下了婚礼，在月光之下的舞蹈，还有众多的宾客……”

Gray的表情越发呆滞。 “也就是说，我为了和我的新欢订婚，向你借了钱？”

“不仅是钱，你还拿走了我最漂亮的银戒。”Ysolda啧啧感叹道， “看来你真是被她迷了心窍，连向朋友借东西都忘记了。”

“而且之后肯定累了一宿，”Vilkas抱着双臂，凉凉地嘲讽道， “脑袋到现在还没清醒。”

“别担心，我没有和任何人说。”Ysolda贴心极了， “你看你这不是就回来了吗？我当时就想你肯定只是一时被冲昏了头脑，过后肯定会回来的……你会把戒指还回来的吧？”

Gray无地自容，尴尬得开始随口胡诌。“真是太谢谢了，我被美色迷了心窍，但我想想还是觉得平淡的婚姻生活才是真谛。”

“没错，她决定改邪归正。”Vilkas态度真诚， “我会监督她把戒指和钱都带回来的。你知道这个笨蛋是在哪里订的婚吗？”

“在巫雾森林。”Ysolda答道， “希望你的未婚妻善解人意一些，有些女人听到婚礼取消可是会抓花你的脸的哦！”

她掩着嘴，轻笑着走开，留下Gray在原地张口结舌。

“所以，老大，”Vilkas的心情好极了， “你犯了重婚罪呢。”

“……别说话。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas你要做梦就赶紧，很快就要兜不住了（

**Author's Note:**

> 女抓终于要吃另一个毛茸茸了！开心！！
> 
> 欢迎讨论。


End file.
